


Avengers: The Reality Game Show

by nerdykitty3



Category: Deadpool (2016), Steve and Tony - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, steve rodger, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdykitty3/pseuds/nerdykitty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Teams. One winner. Who will win?</p><p>What would happen if 14 contestants join a show and are confined in a home for 4 months. A show that will test their knowledge and strength.</p><p>"WITH YOUR HOST WADE WILSON!"<br/>"Co-host Wilson. With your real host, Nick Fury."</p><p>(Stony fan fiction w/ other ships too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Welcome to Avengers! The reality game show to test the knowledge and strength of regular people. With your host me. Nick Fury and Wade Wilson…..Wilson?” Fury looks around.

Wade comes from the right with a chimichanga in his hand eating it. Fury giving him the stink eye.  
“What? Can’t waste a perfectly….delicious….chimichanga. Mmmm.” Wade said as he chews on the chimichanga.

“I’m trying to introduce the show Wilson.” Fury discusses. Wade presses a button that sounds like people laughing and applauding. Obviously there wasn’t enough money to have a live audience.  
“That wasn’t funny.” Fury said.

“Just trying to add a little somethin somethin to the show. Besides I think it’s hilarious. I had to pull many asses to try to co-host. Just a hint it rhymes with polverine.” Wade smiles as he presses the laughing button on the sound board.

Fury gets irritated so he grabs the soundboard from Wade's hand and throws it on the ground destroying it. “Noooo!!!! Oh well. At least I made extra because I had a feeling you would ruin mine.” Wade says pulling out a new sound board.

“We’ll talk about this later. We need to introduce the contestants and the game itself.” Fury said.  
Fury grunted and continued introducing the show to the camera.

“So basically the goal of the show is to see what happens when 14 contestants are confined in a house for 4 months with no contact with the outside world. The contestants will be split into 2 teams. Team Brains and Team Bronze. Each week there will be a challenge in which the winning team will be safe from elimination and the losing team getting a player kicked off.” Fury explained.

“Oh oh!” Wade waving his hands around.

“What Wilson?” Fury turned to look at Wade.

“Don’t forget what I added!” Wade gushed.

Fury grunted and continued on, “And Wilson decided it would be ‘fun’ to add punishments and prizes to each team. Some weeks there will be prizes or punishments some weeks nothing. When all contestants get here we have already hand picked the leaders who will then pick their team not knowing anything about them." Fury ended.

“I have one more thing to add! Sorry I didn’t tell ya Nicky my boy but the producers loved it. New hit! Each player will room with their opposing team.” Wade smiled.

“Wilson!” Fury angrily yelled.

“Nope already confirmed!” Wade giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Fine but let’s get on with the actual contestants.” Fury said.

Contestants  
Name: Tony Stark  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist  
Things about Tony: Son of Howard Stark and was born a child prodigy. Tony grew up knowing how smart he is. His ego and charming personality is definitely going to be a strong suit in the game. He is the most eligible bachelor so maybe this genius can find love.

Name: Steve Rodgers  
Age: ???  
Occupation: Veteran/Art Teacher  
Things about Steve: Not much is known about this man. But in his audition tape it does seem like he is very old school. We don’t know much but we do hope we can uncover who Steve Rodger’s really is.

Name: Thor *Honestly that’s all he put but whatever*  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Think’s he is a Norse God  
Things about Thor: Also another contestant that doesn’t have much of a past. He is odd thinking he is a norse god but you never know if he might be fooling everyone.

Name: James “Rhodey” Rhodes  
Age: 32  
Occupation: Military General  
Things about Rhodey: All we know is that he is a famous military general and we hope to see how much he can take charge in the game.

Name: Wanda Maximoff  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Magician  
Things about Wanda: Wanda is a very closed off contestant. In her audition tape she doesn’t say much. But with some background check it seemed like her brother died a long time ago. Maybe Wanda will need to find some love to get back on her feet. Who knows in this game.

Name: T’Challa  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Prince of Wakanda  
Things about T’Challa: Being the prince of Wakanda was a big role for T’Challa after his father died during a press conference. We never knew that T’Challa would want to do this but after we saw he wanted to be part of the show we knew he needed to be in.

Name: Vision *These names are getting weird*  
Age: ???  
Occupation: Computer Scientist  
Things about Vision: A very famous computer scientist. That’s about it. Not much can be said about Vision besides the odd name.

Name: Scott Lang  
Age: 26  
Occupation: Baskin Robbins Employee  
Things about Scott: Scott has had a criminal record but it’s mostly theft but that doesn’t stop us from getting him on board. Scott is a known fanboy and has a happy nature to him.

Name: Sam Wilson *Wade: Hey this dude took my last name! >:(*  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Flight attendant  
Things about Sam: Sam is a flight attendant has gone on many adventures and is honestly a hero with wings. He does own a falcon named red wing. Pretty sure Sam will miss him very much.

Name: Clint Barton  
Age: 28  
Occupation: Archer  
Things about Clint: Definitely the prankster of all the contestant’s. Clint doesn’t know his limits. He did say he never misses but we will see about that in the future.

Name: Natasha Romanov  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Russian Translator/Martial arts master  
Things about Natasha: Natasha is very good at keeping everything about her past hidden. Guess we have to find out and see who Natasha really is.

Name: Bruce Banner  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Physicist  
Things about Bruce: He is definitely very smart. Maybe not as smart as Stark but he is a close second. Bruce has made many breakthroughs. In his past Bruce has had anger issues but now he is perfectly sane….hopefully.

Name: Peter Parker  
Age: 18  
Occupation: College Student  
Things about Peter: Peter is a college student getting a degree in photography. Peter is also a prodigy but not as much as one as Tony Stark. But being smart is becoming very popular. *Wade: And his picture says everything! I’ll just print a few copies….*

Name: James “Bucky” Barnes  
Age: ???  
Occupation: Exotic Dancer  
Things about Bucky: Bucky grew up without a left arm and now has a metal arm instead. Not sure how ladies like an exotic dancer with a metal arm but people are weird these days *Like  
Wade…*

“And that’s all the contestants! Tune in next week to meet all of the contestant’s and see who is the leader of team Brains and team Bronze. Who will these leaders chose to stand with them.” Fury cuts off.

“Exciting! Maybe there will be a civil war!” Wade grabs popcorn from who knows where.

“It’s nothing like that. No one is going to die.” Fury says.

“Awww…” Wade slumps over. Pressing a sad soundboard button.


	2. Week 1 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every contestant meets one another and decide rooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split into 2 parts because I didn't want you guys to wait long. Plus it's super long so I thought it would be easier. Also I would like to thank my friend for helping editing! ^-^

Lights. Camera. Action.

That was the beginning.

A normal show with everything that a show is. Nothing could go wrong. Signing up and auditioning for a reality show is anyone's dream. Tony’s been on many shows doing interviews and such. Also, doing this show would rank him up and give him more attention. Not that he wants anymore attention.

Today was the day Tony would go into the studio. Meet his competition and teammates. Something that Tony didn’t like was having no tech. Having tech around Tony is normal so not having it is going to be an adjustment. But at least Tony can work on his people skills. Like….more natural than on camera Tony.

The building that apparently everyone will be living in is huge! Maybe not as big as Tony’s mansion but it’s a close second. It is very tall like a tower with what looks like a special kind of glass. Good thing no one can see on the inside.

The studio where every contestant starts out in looks smaller next to the tower. Maybe it should be called Avengers Tower. That has a better ring to it. It’s official the tower is now called Avengers Tower.

Walking into the studio was…..busy. Camera’s, producers, and such scrambling around setting everything up was hectic.

There were people who Tony guessed were other contestants from them being huddled around the middle of the studio. Listening to who Tony think’s is Nick Fury from tony watching other shows by Nick Fury. 13 others to be exact. Tony being fashionably late like always. Tony walked to the group and as Tony walked up to everyone his heart started to flutter for a second. Was he nervous? No, Tony Stark is never nervous to be in front of a crowd.

“Stark you’re late.” Fury said turning to Tony.

Everyone was staring. Everyone looked so different from their photo’s from last week introducing all the contestants. Some taller than Tony expected and some who look like they have a completely different personality from what their photos say about them. Tony could’ve done a background check on all of them but Tony would feel like it would be cheating.

“Fashionably late Fury.” Tony said putting on that usual Stark charm.

“Fine call it what you like. We’ll be on air in 30 seconds. Everyone get on the stands with all your belongings with you. We already checked to make sure you don’t have any kind of tech with you. Especially you Stark.” Fury glaring at Tony still.

Everyone paid attention and everyone walked to the stands and stood on them. Most of the tall people in the back and short in the front. Tony stood in the back because com on, he is Tony fucking Stark.

“And……..Action!” A camera person said.

“Welcome! To Avengers the Reality Game Show! With your host Nick Fury and sadly, your co-host Wade Wilson.” Fury announced in a big booming voice.

Wade walked out smiling and blowing kisses thinking there is a huge crowd adoring him.

“Thank you! Thank you! My adoring fans! Especially you right there reading this at this exact moment.” Wade saying close up to a camera. Reading this? Odd……

Some odd glares at Wade were made from everyone.

“We already chose the leaders and let me introduce them.” Fury started off. There was not much expression to him or in his voice.

“For Team Brains the leader is…..Tony Stark! And your Team Bronze leader is…..Steve Rodgers!” Fury clapped as everyone stared at Tony and Steve.

Tony felt proud and honored that people thought of him as a leader. On the other hand Steve felt embarrassed. Sure he led soldiers during war, but this was different because no one is going to die.

“Now leaders step down and you can now choose who you get to pick on your team.” Wade instructed. Shockingly Wade was being serious.

“Rodgers you can do the honors of picking first.” Tony gestured at Steve.

“Thank you….Tony right?” Steve smiled.

Tony's heart skipped a beat. Was he really that nervous? Or was it something else?

“In the flesh.” Tony smirked.

“If you girls can stop with your chit chat we have a show to run.” Fury rushed them both.

“My first pick will be……” Steve began.

Sure Steve remembered everyone’s name but he didn’t know who to pick. He barely knew any of them. So how could he trust them? Steve was over thinking and he shouldn’t. It’s just a game. 

It’s just a game….right?

“James Barnes.” Steve smiled, satisfied of his choice.

James Barnes was very…..exotic…..Well he wore normal clothing….but he looked like an emotional teenager. Even if we was only….well it never told what is age was….

Long brown hair. That’s what stuck out when Steve first saw him. Steve is usually confident but around James Barnes. Let’s just use Bucky it’s easier. It made Steve nervous like if he said something wrong it would offend Bucky in any kind of way.

“I will choose…..Bruce Banner.” Tony said while rubbing his goatee/beard in thought.

Banner looked very introverted and shy. But Tony could tell that him and Bruce could be good friends. Bruce did look familiar but Tony does meet a lot of people so even if Tony has met Banner he wouldn’t remember. Too many people and lots of whiskey will do that.

And so on…..Both Steve and Tony finally pick their teams. Tony deep down wishes that he wasn’t against Steve. It felt like he wanted to drop out and just be with him. But if he did that people would think he is selfish and that would be bad press on himself. 

Team Brains consisted of:  
Leader: Tony Stark  
Natasha Romanov  
James “Rhodey” Rhodes  
T’Challa  
Peter Parker *Wade: That babe though*  
Vision  
And Bruce Banner

Team Bronze:  
Leader: Steve Rodgers  
James “Bucky” Barnes  
Sam Wilson  
Clint Barton  
Wanda Maximoff  
Scott Lang  
And Thor the norse god  
“That’s your Team Brains and Team Bronze for this season of Avengers.” Fury looking at the camera while everyone standing behind him stood very awkwardly.

 

“Now contestants, when you walk into that door you will not be able to get out until you are eliminated or the winner. More rules will be coming your way but for now you can get settled into your rooms.” Fury said. Then had a face of realization and Wade was excitedly waiting to talk. Fury face palmed himself for what was coming.

“Now if you all watched last week. Me, Wade “Fucking” Wilson, The best host-” Wade was cut off by Fury.

“Co-host.” Fury grunted.

“Shhh child. I’ve decided to have you all room with the opposing team member. It adds drama and better entertainment for me!” Wade said whilst patting Fury’s bald head.

No one in the room was shocked. Every single contestant had watched last week's episode. Everyone looked at one another seeing who they would room with.

“While you all were choosing I made a chart and I shall read it dramatically.” Wade dramatically ended.

Rooming Matters:  
Tony Stark - Steve Rodgers  
Bruce Banner - Thor  
Vision - Wanda Maximoff   
Natasha Romanov - Clint Barton  
James “Rhodey” Rhodes - Sam Wilson  
Peter Parker - Scott Lang *Wade: Wish it was me sharing that bed with Peter my boy (tear)*  
T’Challa - James “Bucky” Barnes

After having Wade read off the list no one was upset. Well, no one could be upset...yet because everyone didn’t know each other.

“You all can now enter your home for the next 4 months.” Fury said while gesturing towards the door that leads to the tower.

Everyone picked up and gathered their things and one by one they walked through the door. When they went through the door everyone was in awe. It looked bigger than it did on the outside.

*Wade: That’s what she said. Fury: WADE!!*

“So….Where are the rooms exactly?” Clint wondering around.

Clint was right. This place feels like a maze. Tony doesn’t even know if he could ever find the bathroom. If only he had his tech he could scan the whole place with some kind of tech and get a map of the whole building.

When you walk in it is very open with a lounge and a bar next to it. A tv but no remote and every corner you look there would be cameras. Bet that took a lot of money and hopefully there weren’t any in the bathroom.

Tony explored the tower just like everyone else. From what Tony remembers from the outside, there are less rooms than he thought. Guess some of the rooms are used to check up on everyone or maybe used for challenges.

Every floor is an adventure and a new surprise. Tony thinks he might get used to this easily. Granted it is only the first day so it could change soon enough. There is an elevator you have to go up and one of them says rooms.

“Found our rooms!” Tony called out to everyone. 

All the contestants headed toward the elevator and crunched into the elevator. Since Vision was the closest to the buttons he pressed it and the elevator started to go up. And up. It was awkward especially with that god awful music. Who ever chose this kind of music has bad taste. *Wade: I CHOSE THAT MUSIC!*

*Ding!* 

The elevator doors opened and one by one everyone filled out. It was a wide hallway with doors with what looks like name tags on them. Everyone was carrying their suitcases and finding their designated room. Tony and Steve were walking right next to each other trying to find their room.

\--Steve and Tony’s room--

Tony looked to his left and found it. The name tag wasn’t much. All it was a ripped piece of paper and what looks to be crayon with Steve and Tony’s name on it. Wade must’ve done this.

Steve and Tony walk into the room. The room was very spacious and blank. 2 queen sized beds with a dresser near the beds and some night stands.

“Which side do you want?” Steve asked Tony.

Every time Steve talks Tony just loses it inside. Tony seemed distracted by Steve and how Steve talked. When Steve talked it made Tony feel different. Tony only focuses on Steve’s lips as they move.

Steve noticed that Tony wasn’t acting like himself. But Steve couldn’t lie when he thinks Tony pretty nice looking.

“Tony?” Steve said, snapping Tony out of his trance.

“Oh I-I um will take the-I mean….I’ll just take the right side.” Tony stuttered out.

Dammit Tony. What happened to his devilish charm? 

Tony didn’t say anymore and rushed to the right where he sat down his bags. Tony didn’t look at Steve for much longer knowing that if he did, Tony would drop everything and kiss the heck out of him.

Steve walked to the left side and set his stuff on the bed. Steve knew Tony wasn’t staring at him but deep down Steve wanted Tony to look at him. But Steve wasn’t lovable, he would just screw everything up like he usually does.

After Steve and Tony decorated their sides of the room they sat on their beds contemplating. Thinking about one another when the other didn’t realize it. Steve and Tony could notice that they had different sense of style. Steve was more old school with red white and blue and some old school trinkets that didn’t necessarily count as tech, because it didn’t work. Steve also had some of his art hanging around and a canvas near his bed. It gives Steve a chance to work on his are and find his new muse. Tony on the other hand had red and yellow everywhere. Pictures of him and awards everywhere. Tony was very self centered but still Steve didn’t care because if Tony wasn’t around he could look at him through his pictures.

Lights were hanged around Tony’s side so it could remind Tony of all the tech he couldn’t bring with him. It was very awkward with all this silence. Steve didn’t like the silence and thought it would be a perfect moment to get to know Tony better and Steve was good at small talk. 

“So, Tony what do you do in your spare time?” Steve asked.

Damn small talk. Something Tony didn’t enjoy.

“Have you not met me?” Tony sarcastically smirked.

“Nope. Never even heard of you.” Steve said flatly.

Tony felt offended yet...relieved that for once he could have a normal conversation with someone and didn’t know anything about him.

“Do you live under a rock?” Tony laughed.

“Apparently. I get that a lot. It’s fine I just….don’t enjoy all this tech. I’m more old school.” Steve said.

“I could tell.” Tony said looking at all his old trinkets.

“How did you get those past Fury?” Tony asked pointing to some of the trinkets.

“They don’t work so they wouldn’t count it as tech.” Steve smiled feeling proud of his toys.

“Maybe I could give them an upgrade?” Tony shrugged smiling.

Steve lifted an eyebrow saying no. Tony needed to do something. Tech was the only fun thing he did. Well the only thing Tony did. He breathed, slept, and ate tech right up. Steve on the other hand breathed air, slept in a bed, and ate actual food.

Steve looked at all of Tony’s suitcases from afar but when Tony was putting things away there was less than what he had in bags. 

“Why so many suitcases?” Steve questioned.

“Thought I could sneak in some tech. Obviously Fury is very serious about this ‘no tech’ rule.” Tony said bummed out, arms crossed and head against the wall on the bed.

“You’ll live soldier.” Steve blurted out at Tony.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. Tony wanted to be the living hell out of his heart if he is going to keep feeling this way for 4 months.

“Wait, did you just call me soldier?” Tony sat up.

“Sorry, used to be a habit of mine.” Steve blinked.

Steve hated it when he blurted out things that reminded him of his past. Hopefully Tony wouldn’t think much of it and move on. Which he did.

Tony knew something was wrong with Steve when he said that. But, Tony saw in Steve’s face that he didn’t want to talk about it. Tony would feel the same so Tony changed the subject. Steve and  
Tony talked for awhile getting to know each other better.

\--Bucky and T’Challa’s room.--

Every room looked the same before anyone decorated.

Bucky took the left side of the room while T’Challa took the right side.

Bucky couldn’t get the thought of Steve out of his mind. He was perfect. The blond hair that with great care, could never get out of place. The bright blue eyes that reminded Bucky of the ocean, with a hint of green. Which with all his perfections his only flaw is the speckle of green in his eyes, which Bucky loved.

Everyone knew Bucky as exotic, but Bucky doesn’t want to do that anymore. He might go back to college and get a degree. But for now Bucky has to put on a face of happiness without anyone knowing what happened to him as a child. Especially of what happened to his arm.

T’Challa was very quiet. He was no talk all game. T’Challa wasn’t here to make best friends. All he wanted to do was win.

“So…...let’s do this right, I’m James Barnes. Bucky for short.” Bucky said.

“I don’t care.” T’Challa grunted.

“Oh come on pussy cat but a smile on that face.” Bucky smiled.

“They're panthers, not cats. There’s a difference.” T’Challa said unpacking his clothes.

“Whatever.” Bucky slumped onto his bed.

\--Wanda and Vision’s Room--

This was completely awkward. A guy and girl sharing a room. They don’t even know each other.

“Do you find this weird?” Wanda said.

“Not really, I mean when we're older this will have to happen.” Vision said.

“Us sharing us a room?” Wanda questioned.

“No, I-I uh if-What I mean is that when we have a partner we will have to share a room.” Vision said flustered.

Wanda looked away trying to hide her blush. Vision is so nice. The name is weird though.

“How did you get the name Vision, and what is your last name?” Wanda crossed her arms, interrogating Vision.

Vision opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed, trying to come up with an answer.  
“I’m not 100% sure really. At some point I came into this life form and that’s it.” Vision shrugged.

Their eyes met. An awkward silence filled the room with them inches away from each other. They were so close and they just stared into each other's eyes. Wanda shook off the thought of kissing Vision and went back to her side of the room.

After decorating both Wanda and Vision had a very similar room style. Wanda with red and black covering her room. Vision also had some red but a bunch of books around his side of the them. 

Both Wanda and Vision were dense to realize what they felt for each other. I mean how could they not see it! You obviously saw it right reader?

Right?

 

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first part of the first week!
> 
> Have a great day wherever you are! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this series! Not sure how frequently I'll be posting......But there will be stony and other ships involved. Just imagine big brother and avengers combined but avengers without powers. That's why I added Bruce and Thor because they won't have powers to be freaking awesome.  
> FYI Tony needs a hug ;-; 
> 
> Have a great day wherever you are! ^-^


End file.
